


Carousel

by bratwurstliebhaber01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amusement Park Adventure, Christian values, F/M, It's Not Homoerotic Subtext if there is a Lack of Subtext, M/M, Multi, Right?, Slow Burn, What Else Should I write?, Write Gilbert is Awesome, fun day, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratwurstliebhaber01/pseuds/bratwurstliebhaber01
Summary: My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and this is the story of how one journey to the amusement park changed my life and my heart forever.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Round and Round Like A Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I ran out of space in my college ruled notebook where I write about my daily life, I will be writing this as I remember it. I want to especially thank my brother Gilbert for helping me post it online and begin to fully develop my career as a creative writer. Please be kind, English is not my first language. I titled this 'Carousel' after the song by Melanie Martinez who is my favourite singer.

Hallo mein name ist Ludwig van Beethoven Henrich Elderflower Himmel Beerstein Hausehunter Einsamkeit Beilschmidt. Usually the people around me call me Ludwig or Germany or something far less flattering but as for myself it is important to me to know my full name and to display it here for you so that you can find yourself to be fully informed and therefore have no questions or discrepancies at any time or in any way. It is very important to me to have people know exactly what is going on all the time and as such I am also always very informed (and am therefore always right) even when I blow up at the stupid idiotic dummkopfs at the world meetings who waste my time and energy and patience.

So Ja anyway today was a different day than that because it had been scheduled ahead of time that Italy and I were going to spend our afternoon and morning and probably night as well at an amusement park where one usually spends time going on rides and things that are highly unproductive but still incredibly important to the emotional and social development of people of all ages. Every day is usually a day where I must go and attend those scheisse world meetings where nothing is ever done and no one listens but instead Italy had asked me previously (and I had agreed to it) about doing something different from the normal regimented activity list I had previously approved previously.

“Hey Germany!” Italy shouted quietly. He was wearing a big black tshirt with a high definition resolution image of a bowl of pasta (his favourite food of all ever) on it and very skin tight leather jeggings that clung to his thighs like a koala on a bamboo tree (but not that I would notice or care because I am not a homosexual. I am christian) and expensive italian boat shoes that were shinier than the floor of the hallway of the world meeting building.

“Hey Italy” I whispered back with a stern smile.

“Germany GERmany how about you and me go to a carnival (and he said something in italian but i can’t remember it because I don’t speak Italian and I was distracted by his numerable assets such as his shiny shoes and the pasta on his shirt that made me hungry).”

“Ja ok” I glowered happily. Italy ran away and I took out my leather bound planner with studs and information glued onto the inside pages and wrote in my calendar to go to the amusement park with italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke for reading, please let me know how you are feeling about it. I will post the second chapter shortly.


	2. will i catch up to love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke again to mein bruder Gilbert for helping me to upload this chapter. He is going away on holiday tomorrow so the next couple chapters will be published without him. I am already stressed about the prospect of having to navigate the internet alone but if I believe in myself I am sure I can accomplish it without a hitch.

I woke up in the morning right on schedule as per usual and put on my dark green german military uniform jacket and my dark green military uniform pants and my hugo boss black shiny boots that go up to my knees. I looked to the right to check to see if my sheets had come untucked from where i had folded them perfectly before. They had not.

“Gut” I said to no one (because I was alone). I went out of my room and out of my house to see mein bruder Gilbert on the front lawn doing several things at once. He was wearing dark brown cargo shorts and dark red converse high top shoes and a bright blue van halen shirt with rips up and down all of the sleeves. He was yelling at another man while also holding several different dogs and working on his beer that he was brewing at home (which wasnt as good as the beer our father used to make but he died before he could inscribe the recipe on the walls of our kitchen). Toderich (who used to be named Roderich until his wife left him and made his name a copyright that she now owns) was shooting at Gilbert in a way that informed me that he was both angry and extremely aroused.

“Roderich™ you piece of scheisse manwhore” Gilbert said as he tried to grab onto a Burmese Mountain Dog and a Golden Retriever and a Rhodesian Ridgeback and a Shi Tzu and a Poodle and a Jack Russell Terrier. 

“You know full well captain awesome that my legal name is Toderich Halle and I could be sued or killed or even arrested for using that name that is trademarked without the consent of the trademark holder and so could you and so could anyone.”

“Suck my nuts” Gilbert screamed passively. Toderich opened his mouth either to reply or accept but then he saw me striding across the lawn and closed it. 

“Hallo Toderich” I said mildly. “Hallo Ludwig” he said even though his mouth was closed. I turned all the way around to look at Gilbert. He was holding all of the dogs but he had left the beer on the ground. I grabbed the beer and drank it. It would fuel me for the amusement park. (By the way, I’m a German, so if I don’t drink beer every 2-4 hours I may pass out).

“Are you going to come back soon” Gilbert asked me. I shook my head. “Ok” he glowered. 

I went into the garage and grabbed my 1970 Bayerische Motoren Werke Aktiengesellschaft R50/5 32 horsepower motorrad and went to go meet Italy at his house to take him to the amusement park. When I arrived I totted my horn in the tune of pity party by melanie martinez (If you don’t know who that is I highly suggest researching her discography and the origins of her rise to fame following her The Voice audition and how she became an internet sensation and then what you should be doing is streaming all of her songs one after the other until you realize that she has the voice of an angel and the soul of a cupcake and your life was never even nearly complete until you realized all you needed was the guidance of her music to fuel you onward. Also Italy loves melanie martinez and I like him as a christian friend so I made sure to research all of her information). I saw Italy wave to me from the attic window of his grandfather’s mansion and I knew he would be outside in less time than it takes one bullet to travel a mile when shot from a rifle (which is 2.0307 seconds). 

“HEY POTATO BASTARD (and some other Italian words I again apologize for not knowing or understanding es tut mir leid)!!!!!!!!!!” shooted Italy’s big brother Romano who is the same age as him. “Get off my lawn with your stupid blonde fettucini eyebrow head!!!!!!!”

“Guten tag” I said warmly while snarling. “I am waiting for Italy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke for those that left kudos and comments on the first chapter. I did not think anyone would look at this or even like it so my world has been altered and I have a thousand thanks for your input.


	3. Chasing after you is like a fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, es tut mir leid. These past few days were so horribly utterly busy und with Gilbert gone I had no one to remind me to update the story to the website that is this one which is where I am telling it to you. So please enjoy the newest chapter because it is one I worked quite hard on and had to post without any assistance or feedback.

“HERE I AM” Italy cried. He burst out of the second story window (without a parachute which is highly dangerous) and landed in my lap and into my outstretched arms. He was wearing a bright red green and white Louis Vuitton blouse with leather straps over the chest and a Louis Vuitton studded pair of acid washed jeans and a Gucci belt encrusted with diamonds and a pair of Adidas Yeezy Boost 350 V2 reflective cinder shoes. Because of his physical proximity to my eyesight I noticed a small custom shine on his Yeezy’s that formed a rainbow when prismatically engaged with the sun’s rays of light and I made a mental note to tell him later that I thought that the choice of customization although incredibly homosexual was also dangerously cool.

“You are late” I said because I had counted the seconds and five had passed. Italy started to cry while laughing. “Don’t cry Feliciano” I said while adjusting us so that he stopped sitting in my lap like a wife or a good friend and simply sat in front of me like a friend. He is so small that I can easily reach forward to grab the handlebars and my back simply presses against his much smaller back in a way that I find to be both warm and comfortable.

“You didn’t dress any different than you normally do” said Felicia loudly. His brother Romano put his middle finger up at me. I pretended to bite it off in the air and I watched as he pissed all over his dolce and gabbana sweats. 

“Nein because I dont have anything for an amusement park” I explained as we drove away from the mansion. It was true. I had many good pairs of my military green jacket and pants and I also had pairs in military blue and military black and military white and military blue (but a different blue) and I also had tank tops that I wore when lifting dumbbells to better examine the progress of my biceps and triceps and deltoids and androids. But I did not have cool fashionable outfits like Italy and I did not have lame outfits like mein bruder Gilbert (und bruder Wenn Sie dies lesen, müssen Sie die Wahrheit akzeptieren). So I wore what I wear every day.

“Thats more bullshit than buttered bologna” Italy said as he leaned back into my broad chest. This close I could feel my heart pumping against his and it stretched the linen of my military pants for some reason. “When we get to the carnival Foccacia will give you a sexy costume.” 

We drove for several minutes on a road that led to a big clearing where the amusement park was. There were hundreds of thousands of people there so we were lucky to find a disabled parking spot right in the front. I put an italian flag on my seat so people knew not to give us a fine and then Felicia grabbed my arm and dragged me through the carnival gates. There was a man dressed as a clown standing and taking tickets. He was wearing a purple overcoat and a white ruffly collar like the kind vampires wear and he had glasses and slicked back hair that almost was slicked back except for a stupid point of it right on the crease that poked up. 

“Toderich” I asked with confusion. “How did you get to be here before us when I just saw you at mein Heimatadresse??” 

“I left on my magic keyboard” Toderich replied with a snooty cough. He took our ticket and put it in his mouth. “With the power and speed of ein hundred composers I camed over here while you were picking India up from his grandfather’s mansion.”

“Italy” I corrected as Italy grabbed my pants. 

“You’re dressed like an officer from the second world war” Toderich judged malevolently (as if he had even been alive to know what that even looks like). “You need a better outfit if you are going to be riding on ferris wheels and shooting guns at ducks and eating zuckerwatte and standing in line.”

“Ja” I said feeling incredibly embarrassed. It was bad enough that italy had been judging me but the fact that Toderich the clown also had an opinion about it made me feel like absolute scheisse. “Italy said his friend will redress me so I can go riding on ferris wheels and shooting guns at ducks and eating zuckerwatte and standing in line and do it the correct way.”

“Good” said Toderich without speaking. He opened his mouth and Felica took the ticket off of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke so much for the reading and the kudos and the love that you hold in your hearts. Please leave me feedback so that I can improve und stay committed to do this telling of the story that is what happened so that it is a first person true account.


	4. glued on tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo here is another update. Gilbert is back but he has decided to no longer help me.....he tells me it is bad for his online image....I do not know what he means by this, but I am now able to navigate Archive of Our Own myself und I think I will be fine...

Italy and I walked into the amusement park and saw the hundreds of millions of people who were causing a commotion and doing all of the things I couldn’t do (because I had thought for some reason I would not look as out of place as I did). A woman with a very tall husband came up to ask me about how to report a crime and I told her politely that I did not work at the amusement park and the entire situation was so awkward that it made me wish I was back at home in bed or on the lawn drinking eins oder sieben beers.

“LUDWIG” someone called loudly and in a far away manner as well. I turned around to see Frince. He was with Britain and both of them were dressed far better than I was dressed. I was angry to see them because I found that it was becoming unfair that everyone had dressed in a way that was more practical to be having fun and doing games except for me.

Frence was wearing a dark black kilt with thigh high black socks and bright black doctor martens boot shoes and a black and white halter top with french words all over it like j’taime and bouillon in cursive and a chain necklace that attached to his chain belt. His blonde ponytail was dyed black at the ends and he had massive sonnenbrille (apologies for not knowing how to say this in English but it is the glasses that sit on the face that shield the eyes from ultraviolet rays from the sun) that covered most of his face except for his nose and mouth and chin. He had three lines of facial hair under his chin that showed great attention to personal grooming while still being flirtatiously available. Britain was wearing several pairs of earrings that all looked satanic (so I did not look at them very much) and a green tarnung jacket that was cut in a way so it looked like he was attending a formal dance and waist high brown plaid pants and boots that were old looking with golden clasps near the ankle.

“Ciao” said italy loudly. Britain coughed into his arm in a way that made me think about the class system. 

“Germany why didnt you tell moi zet you ahd no clothes for carnivahl” Fornce questioned me with vigor. I only shrugged because I did not know that it would have been a practical idea to turn to Farnce for help in order to dress more appropriately for a carefree outing such as this. 

“Foccacia you must help him” Italy pleaded sorrowfully. “I don’t want to be embarrassed when we go eat candy and push each other on the swings and ride the rollaracoaster.”

Fernc nodded solomonly. “Oui” he mumbled. “This simply will not do, this police commander look. People will be afraid and confused and they will not let you on even one ride mon ami.”

Britain started to laugh nefariously. “I have….JUST THE THING!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke for reading please comment und tell me what you think, I know I have not gotten yet to the big part of the story but the build up is also quite important ja.


End file.
